


#viktuuriwedding2k17

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: When Yuuri wins gold at Worlds, the whole skating fandom proceeds to implode.A look at the following months as told through a series of social media posts.-----------------Written for theViktuuri Reverse Bang 2018





	#viktuuriwedding2k17

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun exercise to do! I had a lovely time working with my [artist](http://teh-repository.tumblr.com/), and I'll be editing this a little later to add in the link to the relevant tumblr post. See the tumblr post [here](http://teh-repository.tumblr.com/post/174925677876/for-the-victuuri-bigbang-2018-and-hereeee-is-my)!!!  
> You know how life goes, I wanted to get this out just in case I had to stay later at work today
> 
> Please enjoy~!!
> 
> **EDIT:** I just realized all this is gone, I apologize, and I will work on this when I get back from work!!  
>  **EDIT 2:** All fixed! I had to do a TON of formatting

****

**phichit+chu**

[IMAGE: photo of Phichit in the middle between Yuuri and Viktor, bronze medal around his neck. Yuuri’s got his gold medal; Victor: his silver.]

**phichit+chu** friends that podium together, stay together  (Sports Medal )

**v-nikiforov** he finally won that  (Sports Medal )

**Katsu-fan** my skin is clear and my crops are watered

**sk8r-09** #podiumfamily

**vikkisdoggo** this photo is  (Fire ) #whensthewedding

**katmesue** the  (Sports Medal ) really makes yuuri look simply amazing (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

**niknik4vik** think they'll get married now? #viktuuriwedding2k17

Load more comments

Liked by **v-nikiforov** , **c-giacometti** , and **982 others**

5 minutes ago

 

* * *

 

{link}

{ **Japanese Skater Katsuki Yuuri Wins Gold at Worlds** }

_Japanese Skater Katsuki Yuuri beat the reigning world champion Viktor Nikiforov yesterday by a stunning four points. His artistry…Read More_

133 comments

Load more comments

**David Michael** 5 minutes ago I totally agree

**Ylana Corachev** 2 minutes ago The performance of ‘Eros’ at this competition wasn’t as good as at the GPF

      **Germán Sastre** 2 minutes ago **Ylana Corachev** the scores say differently

**Chuck Johnson** 2 minutes ago I freaking love Yuuri, okay? He’s so gooood

      **Germán Sastre** 1 minute ago Right?! Yuuri definitely deserved that gold medal!

      **Germán Sastre** less than 1 minute ago Now they can get married and live happily ever after #viktuuriwedding2k17

 

* * *

 

{link}

{ **Has Viktor Nikiforov Finally Lost His Touch?** }

_In maybe a not-so-shocking turn of events, Viktor Nikiforov lost his title of World Champion after taking the first half of the season off to coach Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri...Read More_

564 comments

Load more comments

**Yegor Sokolovsky** 2 minutes ago to be expected after taking half the season off and to think he did so well at nationals

     View all 35 replies

      **Collin Bennet** 2 minutes ago **Yegor Sokolovsky** what do you mean, “to be expected”? Viktor got silver and missed gold by only 4 points, that’s definitely not something to be disappointed in

      **Danica Tennyson** 1 minute ago **Yegor Sokolovsky** Silver is still a really good accomplishment! Especially after taking the first half of the season off!

**Lukáš Chalupník** 1 minute ago so clear it clickbait why people so upset

      **Valentin MacKay** less than 1 minute ago **Lukáš Chalupník** that’s so very true, it’s so sad to see people this upset

**Mei Pavlov** less than 1 minute ago I STILL LOVE YOU VIKTOR EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDNT WIN GOLD

 

* * *

 

**llamaonskates** @llamaonskates · 18h

YUURI MY BABY WON GOLD [image: photo of Yuuri at the top of the podium with his gold medal.]

62 retweets 21 likes

**dontfudgewithme** : @llamaonskates I KNOW IT’S SO GLORIOUS  (Loudly Crying Face )

**wineandinetime** : @llamaonskates #viktuuriwedding2k17

**dontfudgewithme** : @llamaonskates @wineandinetime OMG YES

**theresababyonfire** : @llamaonskates for sure @v-nikiforov should see this

**dontfudgewithme** : @theresababyonfire I doubt viktor will see this

**v-nikiforov** : @llamaonskates  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

**llamaonskates** : @illlamayomama LOOK AT THIS

**illlamayomama** : @llamaonskates !!!

 

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov**

[IMAGE: photo of Yuuri looking shocked into the camera as Viktor kisses his cheek.]

**v-nikiforov** Gold looks so good on him <333 #worlds #goldisagoodlook

**c-giacometti** you guys going to celebrate, or what  (Winking Face )

**phichit+chu** they’re definitely going to celebrate

**skatesinthemoonlight** my crops are watered

**getoffmyskates** #viktuuriwedding2k17

Load more comments

Liked by **phichit+chu** and **568 others**

13 hours ago

 

* * *

 

{YouTube}

{ **Katsuki Yuuri Exhibition Skate Worlds 2017** }

{icon image: Yuuri alone on the ice, wearing his blue military outfit}

415,253 views

COMMENTS • 619

Add a public comment

**GreatSkatesRUS** 4 hours ago 1:24 the exact moment Yuuri reaches for Viktor your welcome

**vikkithenikki** 4 hours ago asoiehfasjnkdg this is just filled with so much LOVE I CAN’T EVEN

     View all 12 replies

      **viktuuriisacountry** 2 hours ago so much  <3

      **Drain Symphonia** 2 hours ago vikkithenikki those looks are keeping everyone breathing

**Actual Viktuuri** 1 hour ago I’m so thankful that they danced the duet again  (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)

     View all 71 replies

      **Pandabridgeisout** 12 minutes ago  (Person Raising Both Hands In Celebration ≊ Person Raising Hands)

      **viktuuriisacountry** 11 minutes ago Actual Viktuuri I mean when Yuuri did the solo that was also so heart moving

      **Pandabridgeisout** 11 minutes ago viktuuriisacountry that’ws literally what brought these two together see {link}

**Katsuki Yuuri is bae** 53 minutes ago I believe that this whole exhibition skate was planned way before the season even started. I mean, looking at them skate it at the GPF, they had to have practiced it for much longer than from the kiss (okay, deny all you want, the CoC was a kiss!!). There’s no logical way for both of them to learn an ice dance interpretation in that little amount of time with little to no formal training. We don’t know if they went to another coach to be taught, but we can probably safely assume that they didn’t, which leaves us with the inevitable conclusion that they must have begun practicing this even before the season started.

     View all 206 replies

      **Katsuki Yuuri is bae** 5 minutes ago All I Need is Skates Regardless of that fact, not even two world champions (OMG Yuuri is a world champ now—so proud!) can learn the nuances of ice dancing just by themselves

      **Ice Dancing Mango** 4 minutes ago Katsuki Yuuri is bae is right, ice dancing has a lot of little tips and tricks that they must have picked up from other ice dancers. Do you think they went up to some during competitions and asked for help?

**TheSkaterAndTheKing** 38 minutes ago butts

     View all 9 replies

      **ThatGoldFeeling** 3 minutes ago butts

      **SinkingintoSkating** 3 minutes ago TheSkaterAndTheKing why did u just say butts

      **TheSkaterAndTheKing** 2 minutes ago SinkingintoSkating butts

Load more comments

 

* * *

 

{Youtube}

{ **The most low-key marriage proposal EVER** }

{icon image: Viktor and Yuuri by the edge of the rink, hugging}

1,687,453 views

COMMENTS • 1,024

Add a public comment

**Eros is my God** 14 minutes ago  (Party Popper )(Party Popper )(Party Popper )(Ring )

**Chimmi Changas** 14 minutes ago #viktuuriwedding2k17

**Viktuuri or Bust** 13 minutes ago good...very good

      **Skates from the past** 13 minutes ago Viktuuri or Bust I just read that in a heavy accent like, think a mobster with steepled fingers or something

      **Viktuuri or Bust** 11 minutes ago Skates from the Past whos to say im not a mobster?

      **Skates from the past** 11 minutes ago  (Fearful Face )

**Katsuki Yuuri is bae** 13 minutes ago just like my name states: Katsuki Yuuri is bae. He’s always bae. In all alternate realities and universes he’s bae.

     View all 15 replies

      **Moonlight Sonaskates** 2 minutes ago Katsuki Yuuri is bae there’s never not enough booty

      **Katsuki Yuuri is bae** 2 minutes ago Moonlight Sonaskates ain’t that the #truth

**Katsudamn** 12 minutes ago 4:08 can we all just appreciate this  (Hugging Face )

     View all 268 replies

      **Adorakatsu** 6 minutes ago slaythatcrime “No, the words ‘Viktor Nikiforov, I want to spend the rest of my life with you’ and ‘please marry me’ were never said in Barcelona” uhm, let’s not forget this. This was just in the video

      **slaythatcrime** 6 minutes ago barcelona was just a publicity stunt. everyone knows that

      **I live for Viktuuri** 5 minutes ago slaythatcrime that’s so stupid, I’m not even going to give that stupid reply the rightful answer it deserves

      **Junk Monger** 4 minutes ago (edited) slaythatcrime there’s plenty of evidence that it wasn’t just a publicity stunt. See {link} that clearly states that Phichit was the first one to notice the rings when they were out at a dinner. It’s not just that, either. Do you think they would have avoided all the press if they were doing this for the publicity? {link} {link} {link} are all from various journalists who were promptly shut down for asking about them. All we were told was that “Yuuri needed to win gold” {source}

**Poor Press** 11 minutes ago omg poor Morooka, look at his poor little stare into the camera like he’s on the office or smth 4:48

     View all 46 replies

      **Gold isn’t just another color** less than 1 minute ago Poor Press they did hold that hug for a freakin long ass time, can’t blame the poor guy for just wanting to figure out what happened

      **Poor Press** less than 1 minute ago Gold isn’t just another color I think his epiphany moment was really cute tho

      **Gold isn’t just another color** less than 1 minute ago Poor Press I agree, I’m just so thankful the camera picked up all this interaction

**viktuuriisacountry** 6 minutes ago YOU CAN SEE THE MOMENT THAT YUURI GIVES VIKTOR THE RING 2:58

      **Adorakatsu** 5 minutes ago viktuuriisacountry okay first off, great name. But yeah, yuuri is too adorable because he asked viktor if he could see his ring, and then gave it right back to him while proposing

      **Heart Eyes MF** 4 minutes ago Adorakatsu im surprised it was yuuri who proposed

      **Adorakatsu** 4 minutes ago Heart Eyes MF why’s that a surprise? Were you living under a rock for the GPF??

**A clever ghost** 2 minutes ago now I know how I should propose to my girlfriend, thanks figure skating

Load more comments

 

* * *

 

**irunlapsaroundthepool** reblogged from **viktuuri-news** :

So we here at viktuuri-news collected all the information so far about #viktuuriwedding2k17. As of the creation of this post, no _official_ news (read: press statements or social media posts) have confirmed that Viktor and Yuuri are going to get married. However, as we can see here, it’s clear that Phichit picked up on the rings’ significance back in Barcelona. Plus, let’s not forget that this YouTube video exists of Japanese reporter Morooka rinkside after Yuuri’s exhibition skate. While it’s generally accepted that Yuuri proposed right then and there, both of them were reluctant to say anything.

Though, let’s be real here, they spent a grand total of 2.5 minutes just hugging in that video. (Check out the meme video here!)

But wait! There’s more!

We can track both Yuuri’s and Viktor’s feelings back further. We obviously have the Cup of China kiss that’s pretty much been confirmed by the multiple blushing photos of Yuuri whenever a reporter brings it up. Let’s not forget that Viktor literally _up and left Russia_ to go coach Yuuri after Yuuri performed Stammi vicino.

I think we’ll hear from one of them (you know it’s going to be Viktor) about this soon!

-Mod sleepingwithskates

#katsuki yuuri #viktor nikiforov #figure skating #viktuuriwedding2k17

**2,523 notes**

 

* * *

 

******v-nikiforov** @v-nikiforov • 2h

[IMAGE: photo of Yuuri’s hand placed over Viktor’s, matching gold rings front and center.]

I'm so #blessed that @katsuki-y is in my life! #wematch #isaidyes

3,409 retweets 6,305 likes

**phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y CONGRATS I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU  (Party Popper )(Party Popper )(Party Popper )

**katsuki-y** @phichit+chu you were literally there when it happened

**phichit+chu** @katsuki-y yeah, and it was beautiful

**mila-babi** @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y you two are so cute and such an #inspiration

**y-plisetsky** @v-nikiforov @mila-babi I think you misspelled “gross”

**Adorakatsu** OMG IS THIS THE REAL LIFE?!?  (Ring ) #wedding

**Erosinthesheets** @Adorakatsu IS THIS JUST FANTASY??? #viktuuriwedding2k17

**Piggywithskates** @Adorakatsu @Erosinthesheets caught in a laaaandsliiide #viktuuri4thewin

**Adorakatsu** @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y I DIDN’T MEAN TO START THIS I’M SO SORRY  (Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )

**katsuki-y** @Adorakatsu @Erosinthesheets @Piggywithskates I’m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy #bohemianrhapsody

**Erosinthesheets** @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y #viktuuribohorhap

Load more

 

* * *

 

{link}

{ **Current Figure Skating World Champion to Marry Previous World Champion** }

_In case you were living under a rock for the past two weeks, here’s what’s been going on. At the World Championships, gold-medalist Katsuki Yuuri proposed to his boyfriend, former world champion Viktor Nikiforov, just after his exhibition skate. You can find the heartwarming video_ _here_ _._ Read More

747 comments

Load more comments

**Dan Demana** 4 minutes ago This is just...so much #relationshipgoals

     Load more replies

      **Bob Jun** 4 minutes ago Dan Demana I mean there’s just so much love that can be seen between the two of them...it’s so cute

      **Nguyen Hoa** 2 minutes ago Bob Jun cute everywhere with these two lovey birds, make everyone jealous of their style

**Gerald Hanover** 1 minute ago I came for the rankings cause I missed the livestream. I’m staying for the gay marriage #viktuuriwedding2k17 #gayawakening

      **Sean Itona** Less than 1 minute ago Gerald Hanover your gay awakening is _just_ happening now? Where were you during the CoC kiss?

      **Gerald Hanover** Less than 1 minute ago Sean Itona I don’t watch the qualifiers, I only watch the finals and worlds (obvs the olympics too)

      **Veronica Kart** Less than 1 minute ago Gerald Hanover OMG WHY WOULD YOU ONLY WATCH THOSE? ALL THE SKATERS DESERVE TO BE WATCHED ⛸⛸⛸

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu** @phichit+chu • 12h

[IMAGE: photo of Yuuri in what appears to be a tailor shop, holding out some stiff looking fabric with a contemplative look on his face]

when @katsuki-y asks you for wedding advice (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) #bestman #viktuuriwedding2k17 #traditional #wedding #japanesefashion

2,793 retweets 3,512 likes

**v-nikiforov** @phichit+chu  (Face Throwing A Kiss )(Ring )(Confetti Ball )

**c-giacometti** @phichit+chu @v-nikiforov as the other #bestman, I approve of this message

**y-plisetsky** @phichit+chu @katsuki-y looked up traditional Japanese wedding attire; I suppose katsudon won’t look too fat in that

**katsuki-y** @y-plisetsky thanks Yurio

**y-plisetsky** @katsuki-y THATS NOT MY NAME! I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK

**Skateswithfeeling** @phichit+chu bless you for this wonderful content #viktuuriwedding2k17

**Piggywithskates** @phichit+chu @Skateswithfeeling  (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person Raising Both Hands In Celebration ≊ Person Raising Hands)

**Erosinthesheets** @phichit+chu does this mean the wedding will be in japan??

**Correctgrammar** @Erosinthesheets just because Yuuri’s gonna be wearing traditional clothing doesn’t mean it’s going to be in japan

**gonetilGPF** @Correctgrammar just saying its gonna be weird anywhere else

**Correctgrammar** @gonetilGPF good thing you don’t have to go to it!

Load more

 

* * *

 

**viktuuri-news** posted:

IT’S OFFICIAL GUYS! There’s going to be a wedding! (A wedding!) If you haven’t already seen, take a look at this tweet for the ultimate warm fuzzy feelings!

And now, a highlight of some of the best interactions between these two:

[gif of Viktor throwing himself at Yuuri during the Cup of China]

[gif of Viktor kissing Yuuri’s skate]

[gif of Yuuri pulling Viktor’s tie before his SP]

[gif of Yuuri’s first quad flip in competition]

[gif of Yuuri just coming out of the starting position of his exhibition skate]

[gif of Viktor skating up to Yuuri during the exhibition skate]

[gif compilation of the various lifts Yuuri and Viktor do during the exhibition skate]

It’s so clear these two love each other so so _so_ very much!

Let’s just take a moment to appreciate the beauty that these two wonderful human beings make together.

-Mod Katsupork & Mod sleepingwithskates

#katsuki yuuri #viktor nikiforov #figure skating #viktuuriwedding2k17

**3,196 notes**

 

* * *

 

******v-nikiforov**

[IMAGE: closeup of Victor’s torso, clearly wearing a tuxedo. His ring is front and center.]

**v-nikiforov** I know it’s bad luck to see the dress before the wedding, but a #sneakpeek shouldn’t hurt anyone  (Face Throwing A Kiss )

**Georgi-pop** ah! such love!

**mila-babi** YAAAAAASS! Going to show up in _style_

**viktuuriaesthetic** those gold embellishments are fabulous! Are we going to see a preview of Yuuri’s dress?

**phichit+chu** this is fantastic! Yuuri 110% approves of this when I showed him!

**conflictedgalaxy** wait...dress? That clearly is a tuxedo ???

**shy_skates** @conflictedgalaxy it’s just an expression

**conflictedgalaxy** @shy_skates oh okay, I’ve never heard it before

Load more comments

Liked by **phichit+chu** , **mila-babi** , and **1047 others**

Three hours ago

 

* * *

 

**c-giacometti** @c-giacometti • 30min

The best part of planning a wedding is all the (Wine Glass ) you get to have while trying (Shortcake ) isn’t that right @v-nikiforov? #onlythebestformybestie #wineandcakeplease #viktuuriwedding2k17

725 retweets, 391 likes

**y-plisetsky** @c-giacometti dont tell me youre getting dragged into this too!

**c-giacometti** @y-plisetsky no reason to be jealous! I’m sure both @v-nikiforov and @katsuki-y would love to have your opinion on wedding things!

**y-plisetsky** @c-giacometti piss off

**v-nikiforov** @c-giacometti @y-plisetsky yura you should come have some cake!

**y-plisetsky** @v-nikiforov im still in russia you old man! piss off!!

**katsuki-y** @y-plisetsky you should take a vacation for a week or so and come help out, I’m sure you have loads of opinions about all this

**y-plisetsky** @katsuki-y ...ill think about it

**phichit+chu** @c-giacometti so this is the reason I’m getting all those  (Shortcake ) photos! I think the marble one looks best!

**skatingfortacos** @c-giacometti bless you  (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) #viktuuriwedding2k17

Load more

 

* * *

 

**katsuki-y**

[IMAGE: closeup of Yuuri’s torso, clearly wearing traditional Japanese formal wear. His ring is front and center.]

**katsuki-y** @v-nikiforov we match now

**v-nikiforov** (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

**phichit+chu** look at you, using your insta. Growing up so fast  (Loudly Crying Face )

**Poodleskater** oh my...so delicious  (Face Savouring Delicious Food )(Face Savouring Delicious Food )(Fire )(Fire )

**Erosinthesheets** @Poodleskater IKR?? This is  (Fire ) #traditionalyuuri

**KYnumber1fan** THIS IS NOT A DRILL! HE UPDATED HIS INSTA. I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!

**getoffmyskates** this wedding will be gorgeous, esp considering that this beauty will be in it  (Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )

**viktuuriaesthetics** such a lovely photo!  (Ring ) #viktuuriwedding2k17

Load more comments

Liked by **v-nikiforov** , **phichit+chu** , **c-giacometti** , and **867 others**

4 hours ago

 

* * *

 

{link}

{ **Now trending: #viktuuriwedding2k17 Stays in Top Ten for the Past Two Weeks** }

_The second half of this past month on twitter, an emergence of the hashtag “#viktuuriwedding2k17” popped up and stayed in the top ten most retweeted consistently. For those, like myself, who had_ no clue _what it was, I clicked to explore the tag. What twitter spat out at me was probably the cutest love story ever imaginable! I encourage all of you who haven’t checked the tag out to go do so! Anyways, their story began...Read more_

1,895 comments

Load more comments

**Harriot Millard** 2 hours ago WOW! She wasn’t lying about this tag, everyone! I think I need to go see a dentist!

     View all 29 replies

      **Richard Dunlam** 20 minutes ago **Harriot Millard** that’s the general consensus of this! A dentist is definitely required!

      **Yasar Baqri** 15 minutes ago **Richard Dunlam** I am dentist and I approve of this indulgence of sweetness

Load more

**Germán Sastre** 5 minutes ago Once again, this is just the purest relationship ever!! I’m so excited for the both of them!

     View all 8 replies

      **Gertrude Hoch** less than one minute ago **Germán Sastre** I a m an 82 year old lady and remind of my little Henry when he joined the navy all those years ago

      **Thomas Bartik** less than one minute ago **Germán Sastre** now we got little old ladies reminiscing, this comment section is declining...fast

Load more comments

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu** @phichit+chu • 4h

[IMAGE: photo of Phichit sitting on the edge of the bed next to Yuuri who’s in the middle of rubbing his eyes. His hair is sticking up in every direction. Phichit is holding a comb.]

Today we’ll see why I’m the best man @v-nikiforov! Look out world, @katsuki-y isn’t going to be only a Katsuki by the end of the day! #viktuuriwedding2k17 #bestmanfeels #wedding

7,201 retweets 2,874 likes

**v-nikiforov** @phichit+chu  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Ring )

**c-giacometti** @phichit+chu @v-nikiforov I’m also the best man! #bestmenarethebest

**s8orl8** @phichit+chu what, no pictures of the stag party?

**Skatingatmidnight** @s8orl8 stag party???

**living4viktuuri** @Skatingatmidnight it’s a bachelor party

**Erosinthesheets** @phichit+chu @c-giacometti @living4viktuuri we definitely need to see some (Movie Camera ) #viktuuristagparty

**c-giacometti** @Erosinthesheets a gentleman never kisses and tells  (Face Throwing A Kiss )

**Piggyinskates** @phichit+chu @c-giacometti OMG THAT BASICALLY MEANS SOMETHING HAPPENED

**viktuuriaesthetics** @phichit+chu What a nice, candid photo! @katsuki-y definitely looks like he’s more than rested for his big day! Well wishes! #viktuuriwedding2k17

**katsuki-y** @phichit+chu what did I tell you about posting photos of me half asleep???

Load more

 

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov**

[IMAGE: photo of Viktor and Yuuri standing at the altar. Yuuri is in traditional Japanese clothes along with his family. Viktor is in his white suit. They’re standing underneath full bloom cherry blossoms while holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes.]

**v-nikiforov** I have no words. This will forever be one of my favorite memories. ♥♥♥

**phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov you two are simply the whole worlds’ #relationshipgoals

**c-giacometti** this is probably one of my favorite shots from the wedding, ngl

**viktuuriaesthetics** @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y A beautiful moment #viktuuriwedding2k17

**mila-babi** @phichit+chu between us, I think Viktor’s going to use this as his phone background for the next ever

**Georgi-pop** @v-nikiforov @mila-babi Love is overflowing from this photo, but being here in person it was all-encompassing. It’s truly #truelove

**Gonewiththeskates** this is great and all, so happy for you two. But real talk: where are they going for their #honeymoon ????

Load more comments

Liked by **phichit+chu** , **c-giacometti** , and **4,918 others**

5 hours ago

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

[IMAGE: a photo of Yuuri, Phichit, and Viktor from the wedding. Phichit has his arms around both Yuuri and Viktor. Yuuri is smiling into the camera, Phichit is grinning largely, and Viktor is staring at Yuuri.]

**phichit+chu** MY BABY HAS GROWN UP  (Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Ring )

**c-giacometti** @phichit+chu this photo is everything, darling

**theresonlyviktuuri** @phichit+chu BLESS THIS POST  (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) #viktuuriwedding2k17

**Piggywithskates** @theresonlyviktuuri this is so amazing, I agree, BLESS  (Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Person Raising Both Hands In Celebration ≊ Person Raising Hands)

**v-nikiforov** @phichit+chu I didn’t realize you took a picture! Yuuri looks so nice Look at his nice big smile  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

**Georgi-pop** @phichit+chu @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y You all look so happy here, this is such a wonderful day! Weddings always are!

**katmesue** @phichit+chu @c-giacometti you two must know where the #honeymoon is! Spill the beans!!

Load more comments

Liked by **v-nikiforov** , **katsuki-y** , **c-giacometti** , and **5,016 others**

3 hours ago

 

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov** @v-nikiforov • 12h

[IMAGE: photo of Yuuri and Viktor sitting next to each other, clearly in first class on an airplane. Yuuri has his face mask pulled under his chin for the photo.]

The beginning of our honeymoon! Look out! @katsuki-y #marriedlife #itsasecret

2,934 retweets 3,175 likes

**phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!

**katsuki-y** @phichit+chu there’s nothing you *wouldn’t* do

**phichit+chu** @katsuki-y  (Face Throwing A Kiss )

**c-giacometti** @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y Bon Voyage~

**Girlyskates** @v-nikiforov omg where are they going?! I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED

**Skatingatmidnight** @Girlyskates IKR?? Good GOD what I wouldn’t give to at least be given a hint at where they’re going ✈

**cuddlemechuchu** @v-nikiforov @phichit+chu any hints as to where the #honeymoon is?

**y-plisetsky** fuck off everyone, let the two sickening love birds do whatever wherever

Load more

 

* * *

 

**Radical Banana** @radical_banana • 3h

[IMAGE: photo of an ice rink from the stands with the screen reading “Disney on Ice”. In the front row there’s a distinct head of silver.]

I’m so glad I got tickets to see #disneyonice this year! #blessed

107 retweets 213 likes

 

**Gogokachoo** @radical_banana OMG this is perfect! Asdfjklasdf I wish I was there #sojellyrn

**gumshoes** @radical_banana Please enjoy the show for me!! I had to cancel my tickets last minute  (Tired Face )

 

**Radical Banana** @radical_banana Retweeted • 2h

[IMAGE: photo of some performers talking at the boards with two spectators]

There seems to be a big commotion going on? #iceskating #disneyonice #whatsgoingon

2,312 retweets 3,698 likes

 

**Erosinthesheets** @radical_banana HOLY SHIT CHECK IT @Piggywithskates @Skatingatmidnight @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y

**Piggywithskates** @radical_banana @Erosinthesheets aiodfhk that must be in Florida, cause that’s where #disneyonice is currently

**Skatingatmidnight** @Erosinthesheets @Piggywithskates THEY’RE IN ORLANDO?? OMG are they staying at #disneyworld for their honeymoon? That’s too adorable  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

**Radical Banana** what’s going on omg

**katsueme** @radical_banana clearly you don’t follow ice skating, cause it’s @v-nikiforov and @katsuki-y in that front row talking with the performers. Like, holy hell they’re on their honeymoon (just check out the tag #viktuuriwedding2k17 - you won’t regret it!)

Load more

 

* * *

 

**goodytwoskates** reblogged from **katsuforov** :

**PSA FOR EVERYONE IN THE SKATING WORLD**

So, now that everyone’s well aware of where Yuuri and Viktor are (and if you’re not, where the hell have you been these past 24 hours???), please PLEASE leave them alone!

They’re on their honeymoon! LEAVE THEM BE!

How would you like it if strangers were coming up to you while you’re meant to be relaxing and enjoying your brand new spouse after the wedding?? They’re people too, even if they’re famous.

Just be respectful, people!

That is all.

(and to those who are thinking, “they’re in a public place and therefore they know the risks and I’m going to stalk them anyways” **_fuck you_ ** )

#katsuki yuuri #viktor nikiforov #figure skating #viktuuriwedding2k17 #honeymoon #LEAVE THEM BE

**4,813 notes**

 

* * *

 

******v-nikiforov** @v-nikiforov • 7h

[IMAGE: photo of Yuuri and Viktor staring at each other with the Disney castle in the background. They’re both wearing Mickey Mouse ears with little tuxedos on them.]

The highlight of our first day of our #honeymoon! Isn’t my darling @katsuki-y the cutest? #disneyland

5,012 retweets 6,483 likes

**phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y YES! Those #mickeyears are just the CUTEST  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

**katsuki-y** @phichit+chu there may be a pair making their way to you

**phichit+chu** @katsuki-y !!!

**mila-babi** @v-nikiforov that’s such an adorable photo! How’d you get one without a bunch of crowds in the background?  (Thinking Face )

**v-nikiforov** @mila-babi two words: Early Admission

**Erosinthesheets** @v-nikiforov LOOK AT THE STARS IN THEIR EYES WHEN THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER #soprecious

**Skatingatmidnight** @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y I hope you guys are enjoying your #honeymoon!!!

**c-giacometti** @v-nikiforov I bet your hotel room has a fantastic view

**v-nikiforov** @c-giacometti well, @katsuki-y is there, so ofc there’s a fantastic view!

**Piggywithskates** @v-nikiforov did you just…? OMG @arcthemansion I TOLD YOU THESE TWO WERE LIKE THIS

**arcthemansion** @Piggywithskates holy shit

**Piggywithskates** @arcthemansion you should see @katsuki-y in person *fans self*

Load more

 

* * *

 

{link}

{ **Disney!!! on Ice Gets Surprise Visitors** }

_Orlando, Florida. That’s where the latest showing of Disney!!! on Ice was. But that’s not what has the entire skating community in a tizzy. Here’s the scoop:_ _this tweet_ _ended up accidentally exposing the community’s #1 couple Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri being in attendance at the show during their honeymoon. Read more._

Load more replies

**Hilda Moore** 1 hour ago there’s just something magical about this entire thing, I mean, c’mon. They go see an ice skating show while they’re on their *honeymoon*??? They’re just too cute!

     Load previous replies

      **Hilda Moore** 30 minutes ago Kelly Matrone that’s your opinion, but it doesn’t change the fact these two live and breathe the ice!

      **Amy Garfield** 25 minutes ago Kelly Matrone it’s not your place to judge these two! Get your bull christianity all-white outta here

**Tatiana Kuznetsova** 10 minutes ago These two give me LIFE

      **Arnold Smith** 7 minutes ago #relationshipgoals

Load more

 

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov** @v-nikiforov • 4h

[IMAGE: photo of Yuuri sitting across the teacup laughing with one hand halfway raised towards his mouth. His hair is windswept around him.]

At least one of us likes the teacups! #countmeout #imaylikequads #doesntmeanilikespinningofftheice #whenbaelikestospin

5,125 retweets 7,439 likes

**phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y I could have told you that! There was one memorable halloween…

**katsuki-y** @phichit+chu please don’t

**c-giacometti** @phichit+chu do tell

**phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov @c-giacometti hmu later  (Winking Face )

**sk8r-09** the #teacups are honestly my favorite at #disneyworld

**katmesue** @v-nikiforov how many times you go on that? He looks #whipped

**v-nikiforov** @katmesue I have no clue

**katsuki-y** @katmesue @v-nikiforov I didn’t hear Vitya complain once

**c-giacometti** @v-nikiforov #whipped by more than the wind #ifyouknowwhatimean

**Erosinthesheets** @c-giacometti holy shit this is the perfect way to start my weekend off #gimmethedeets

**niknik4vik** @Erosinthesheets #giveusthedeets #honeymoon

Load more

 

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov**

[IMAGE: photo of Yuuri mid-conversation with a few other Japanese people in what appears to be a Japanese store.]

**v-nikiforov** living it up in #Epcot and of course my Yuuri had to go and make new friends  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

**c-giacometti** nobody can resist that charm  (Face Throwing A Kiss )

**phichit+chu** they grow up so fast #myboysallgrownupandmarriednow

**Katsu-fan** wait, Epcot?

**sk8r-09** @Katsu-fan it’s a park inside disney world that like, showcases different countries

**Katsu-fan** omg that’s so cool! Think we’ll see Viktor in a Russia one?  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

**vikkisdoggo** @Katsu-fan there’s no Russia pavilion in Epcot, only Mexico, Norway, China, Germany, Italy, USA, Japan, Morocco, France, UK, and Canada

**katmesue** just look at this little bean

**Adorakatsu** @katmesue yes, the best bean. He’s such a little cinnamon roll ♥

Load more comments

Liked by **phichit+chu** , **c-giacometti** , and **641 others**

4 hours ago

 

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov** @v-nikiforov • 2h

Goodbye, Orlando! Thanks for the memories! (Wine Glass )(Wine Glass )(Wine Glass ) I wonder where @katsuki-y and I are headed now? (Winking Face ) #honeymoon #planefoodsucks #butnotwhereweregoing

703 retweets 1,047 likes

**phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov @katsuki-y ALL THE PLANE RIDES

**y-plisetsky** @v-nikiforov youre going MORE places? wtf

**v-nikiforov** @y-plisetsky don’t worry! You’ll get plenty of souvenirs~

**niknik4vik** whaaaaaat?!?! They’re going to more than one place for their honeymoon

**Piggywithskates** @niknik4vik well, duh. I mean, if I were the world champion and married to the previous world champion, I’d wanna be taken around the world without competitions looming over my head

**niknik4vik** @Piggywithskates you right

**c-giacometti** @v-nikiforov so when can I expect you around my part of the world?  (Winking Face )

**v-nikiforov** @c-giacometti actually! Ioasdhfga8934a

**c-giacometti** @v-nikiforov ???

**katsuki-y** @c-giacometti don’t ask that question here

**v-nikiforov** @c-giacometti @katsuki-y my Yuuri, so mean  (Loudly Crying Face ) don’t slap the phone out of my hand when I’m tweeting

**v-nikiforov** @c-giacometti now he’s telling me to put my phone away and to talk to him cause “we’re sitting right next to one another”

**v-nikiforov** @c-giacometti hold up, now the flight attendant is telling me to put my phone away. Ciao~!

**Skateswithfeeling** this whole thing is a train wreck

 

* * *

 

**superpeachiness** reblogged from **viktuuri-news** :

Hey everyone, it’s that time again! It’s time for an update on our favorite skating couple~!

To start off with, let’s just take a look at their official wedding photos that can be found here, here, and a look at Yuuri the morning of here (thank you, Phichit!).

Now, we can take a quick look at the little sneak peeks here and here of Viktor’s and Yuuri’s wedding outfits respectively.

(Ah, they’re just the cutest! -sws

(Right?! They did the whole matching thing uwu -Kat

Moving on, we get **complete radio silence** while they start their honeymoon.

(Which, to be fair, was pretty much to be expected -sws

(Well, yeah. They were probably so wrapped up in each other tbh -Kat

But then this tweet happened. Which, as you can see, showed the two talking with some cast members at a Disney!!! on Ice show in Orlando, Florida. That spurred all the “Just Leave Them Be” posts we’re sure all of you have seen. Later, we see here, Yuuri states, “It was a bit surprising [to see fans here], but it’s okay.”

(Aw, Yuuri is such a sweetie -sws

(Damn right! -Kat

So then: ALL THE DISNEY WORLD POSTS. It was like the floodgates opened and the entire skating world was _not_ ready for the influx of twitter and instagram updates. Who knows the reason for them not uploading where they were in the first place?

(I’m sure it’s not because Viktor suddenly forgot his phone -sws

(tru, but still, he could’ve done it for Yuuri -Kat

Here, here, and here. _You’re welcome._

(That middle one tho! _swoon_ -sws

(OMG yessss! Yuuri in the teacups is (Hundred Points Symbol ≊ Hundred Points)(Hundred Points Symbol ≊ Hundred Points)(Hundred Points Symbol ≊ Hundred Points) -Kat

(He looks so happy omg -sws

It only gets better from here, everybody. Because now we get this gem. As you can see, they’re now flying away towards their next honeymoon destination. Which, if you take a closer look here you can see the retweets Viktor sent out while _on the plane._ This lead to Yuuri tweeting, which, let’s face it, is once in a blue moon. Viktor’s got Yuuri using his social media more; a blessing for all us Yuuri stans.

(I about _died_ reading that tweet -sws

(same tho, like. Look what Yuuri has to put up with now -Kat

(he _married_ that -sws

(yes. yes he did. but you don’t see me complaining about it! -Kat

Signing off until the next big update,

-Mod Katsupork & Mod sleepingwithskates

#katsuki yuuri #viktor nikiforov #figure skating #viktuurihoneymoon

**9,083 notes**

 


End file.
